


Just Give It Time

by GissefromMars22



Series: When The Stars Align [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Destiny, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fate & Destiny, Love, M/M, Malec, Real Conection, Reunions, Strangers to Lovers, True Love, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, pandemonium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: After a chance and highly passionate encounter in Pandemonium, both Magnus and Alec had wished to meet again but fate had a different idea for them at least until now...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: When The Stars Align [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113509
Comments: 44
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of Bodies and Souls Colliding, u can check it out, although you can read the series without having read the other work! Hope you enjoy it!

Alec POV

Alec had never felt a connection like the one he had with Magnus. That night had turned out to be absolutely magical. Chatting, dancing under the stars and definitely having the best sex of his life.  
The day after that magical encounter, Alec had had to deal with his siblings wanting to know every single detail of their brother's night, as he had disappeared for most of it, only to return to them to ask them to leave the premises.  
Not wanting to give too many details, Alec described to Jace and Isabel how the encounter had gone. He told them about how they had danced in the moonlight in the club's garden and how Magnus was incredibly fun, interesting and relaxed.  
He also told them about how stunningly sexy Magnus was and how sensual his dancing moves had made him lose his mind immediately.  
Without saying too much about it he told them about the encounter in the private room of the club, making his sister and his best friend look at him with big eyes like saucers at the audacity of his actions.  
Finally he described the moment when the bubble in which he and Magnus had found themselves had been destroyed by the man who abruptly interrupted them causing him to practically flee the scene.  
"And you didn't even exchange phone numbers? Alec!" protested Isabel.

"Bro, that was a rookie mistake" said Jace shaking his head.

"I told you we were interrupted, I didn't even have time to ask his last name or what he does for a living" complained Alec raising his hands to his hair.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do then little brother" said Isabel jumping up and down excitedly.

"What's your bright idea now Iz?" asked Jace sarcastically.

"It's obvious isn't it? We should get back to Pandemonium as soon as possible!" she said clapping her hands enthusiastically "next weekend we'll be there and you can ask about Magnus, maybe even the guy at the bar who seemed to know him well!"

"Don't you think that's a bit desperate?" asked Alec blushing.

"Bro, you have to make a move, it's been years since anyone has interested you like this guy, you should at least try to get to know him don't you think?" questioned Jace.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Jace is right Alec, at least give yourself a chance, please? We'll back you up, okay?"

Alec passed his gaze between his siblings, debating with himself as to which would be his best option. Would it be worth all that effort for someone he didn't even know very well? But who was he kidding? Of course it was worth it!That night he had shared with Magnus had been the best of his life, and it had seemed to him that he had known that man all his life. Everything had been simple, fun, intimate and fluid, certainly that was not at all common, so how could he not at least try to meet him again? He had to try, he had to take advantage of this opportunity, maybe something very good could come out of it.  
So a week after the meeting, Alec went to Pandemonium again with his siblins and his friends.  
But the illusion lasted as long as it took him to walk from the main arena to the VIP area. A very grumpy guard made sure that he couldn't even make his way to the bar to talk to the manager.  
At first Alec was absolutely discouraged, but his sister wasn't about to let him give up so easily.

The following week the Lightwoods returned to the club, once again with similar results. As did the next and the next. All failed attempts to find out if anyone knew anything about the mysterious man who had captivated Alec, but nothing, again and again, nothing.  
Had he vanished from the face of the earth? Maybe he wasn't a regular customer of the place, which Alec had assumed from his interaction with the bartender in the VIP area.  
After several weeks of attending the place, while Alec was enjoying a beer with his friends, a fluttering noise caught his attention, followed by screams of terror.  
On one of the huge couches in the bar area on the main floor, a man was fighting with the venue's security, wielding a knife expertly towards the guards who were trying to get him to drop his attitude.  
"Alec, don't!" Isabel begged as soon as she saw what her brother was planning, but the man was already on his way.

"Hey!" shouted the ex-military man at the man with the knife, now bloody as he had reached the arm of one of the guards, and quickly grabbing him by the arm, he lifted him into the air, causing him to land on his back and immediately making a maneuver that left him instantly disarmed.

"Thanks man, that was impressive" said one of the guards immediately, "the police are on their way, we'll take care of him now."  
"Sure, make sure to stop the bleeding from your buddy's arm until the ambulance arrives" replied Alec, starting to walk towards his table.

"Hey you!" shouted someone behind his back and Alec turned to see who was calling him.

The dark-haired man, quite a bit shorter than him and with a thick accent that Alec couldn't place introduced himself "I'm Raphael Santiago, one of the owners of the club".

"Nice to meet you, Alec Lightwood" greeted the ex-military man.

"Lightwood, would you be interested in working here? Your help would be very useful to us, you know?" said the dark-haired man immediately.

"Well- I."

"Just let me explain it to you at least? An interview, this Monday?" said Raphael handing him a card with his name on it.  
"Sure, that will be great."  
The meeting with Mr. Santiago had resulted in a very good proposal for a job as head of security for this very prestigious place. A proposal that had come at just the right time for Alec, who had finished with the rehabilitation of his arm and was in search of a new path, now that he was back home, after concluding his military career.  
This was only a month ago, but Alec was very happy with his new job. The pay was good, the team under his charge responded perfectly to his instructions, he had even had the chance to train some recruits for the more exclusive areas and events held at the club. So he was really happy with his current situation.  
Though of course even though it had been three months since that encounter Alec couldn't forget Magnus. That man had entered his thoughts and it was impossible for him to forget him.

Magnus POV

The eccentric Magnus Bane had never had an encounter like the one that night. That man had absolutely captivated him. His gaze, his smile, the tone of his voice, the warmth of his body, the strength of his grip, had burned into Magnus' skin and memory. Hell, he still sighed at the memory... but that encounter had been interrupted in the worst way, by none other than Raphael.

"Raph what the hell was that?" complained Magnus as soon as Alec left the room, "do you think I'm a child? How could you just barge in like that?"

"Damn it Magnus, I'm sick of your attitude!" replied his friend furiously "I know you have this stupid idea of thinking you're capable of conquering whoever you please and honestly I don't give a shit about that!" continued his friend, his voice getting louder and louder because of the fury he felt "but I won't allow you to start treating our club like a fucking hotel for your one night stands! At least you had always respected this, our work, our space and what we want to achieve here! What the hell were you thinking!!!?"

"Listen, Raph, I don't want you to take it that way, I swear it's different!" began Magnus when a new wave of fury from his friend interrupted him.

"Don't you dare tell me this is something different, I know he's a guy you just met, I even saw you flirting with him for a long while, don't try to tell me it's not one of your whims at the moment."

Of course Magnus had had plenty of flirtations and even casual sex before, but nothing like what happened with Alexander.

That night had turned out to be magical, their unexpected and incredible connection had left him wanting so much more of this beautiful and sweet, incredibly strong and interesting young man.

"Listen, I don't pretend you understand what happened to me tonight, because I don't understand it myself yet, but I swear it's something different my friend..." he confessed to his partner running his hands over his face tiredly, "even I don't understand it, it's...something about him Raph. I need to see him again!".  
as soon as the words escaped his lips, he quickly went out through the entrance to the garden hoping to find Alexander there, perhaps waiting for him, but he didn't find him there and it was at that moment that he noticed how late it was, the night was practically over, there was no one left in that sector.  
But how much time had he spent with Alexander in that room? How was it possible that he had lost track of time in such an absurd way?  
Despite the disappointment of the moment, Magnus decided that he would try to look for Alec, even though he didn't even know his last name, only that he was a former military man and that he was in rehabilitation for the injury that had brought him home.

But he couldn't even get the idea of trying to find Alec at the club the following week because that same Monday, terrible news had arrived. His mother was ill and Magnus had to travel immediately.

His mother's illness turned out to be serious and his trip was extended to almost three months. Wanting to spend as much time as possible with her before the inevitable farewell.  
Magnus dedicated himself completely to her care, leaving his partner and best friend, Raphael in charge of his club, Pandemonium, one of the most successful in New York City, just as they were beginning to expand, incorporating a large restaurant that had been his idea, something that caused him a lot of anguish to leave his friend at a time like this, but that had been forgotten after the talk with Raphael that he had had a month from his departure.

"Raph I'm sorry I have to be absent at this time, but she, she needs me."

"I know my friend, don't worry! I will do the best in my power, I will continue with our plans as we thought." He assured his partner.

"Thank you Raph, I really appreciate it and I trust you, I know you will make the best decisions!".  
The next few months had been very hard, possibly the worst of his life.

After the death of his mother, Magnus decided to return immediately. Needing the distraction of returning to work, the support of loved ones and the comfort of his own home.  
Perhaps now that he was back he could try to find that young man, who in one night of passion and confidences, had managed to shake his whole universe. Alexander, that was his name, the most beautiful, sweet, passionate man whose eyes never ceased to haunt Magnus in his dreams. Maybe he would have a chance to meet him, maybe destiny would cross their paths again.

The night of Magnus' return to work, it was a few days after he had returned from Indonesia. After a few days off, the club owner was anxious to get back to his usual rhythm of life, so that Friday night he decided it was the right time to return, having informed Raphael of his return, he headed to the club with renewed enthusiasm and a very strange feeling in his stomach.

Raphael had decided to summon the new head of security and his team so he could properly introduce them to his partner, so Alec had decided to arrive a little earlier than usual, heading straight for the administration office.

"Come in" Raphael immediately replied as soon as he heard the knock on his door, smiling at Alec's punctuality, a militia custom no doubt. "Hey Lightwood, I knew I would see you early today, how are you?".

"Mr. Santiago, very well, I thought it would be appropriate to be early today" he said gravely as he took a seat following his boss's indication.

"Well that a great idea, although my partner and punctuality don't get along very well" Raphael jokingly said.

"So I take it Mr. Bane is still not here?

"He will be here any minute, but don't worry, it will just be a simple introduction, he is aware of your hiring and trusts me, just as much as I trust that i´ve made an excellent decision in hiring you."

"Thank you Sir, I really appreciate your trust in me" he replied immediately.

"And I your professionalism, I really am very pleased with your work" assured Raphael.

The truth is that Alec felt strangely anxious to finally meet the mysterious Mr. Bane. He had heard a lot about the guy, crazy stories about his first steps in this business, about the various exes in his closet, he had even managed an incident with a woman who claimed to be the club owner's great love while Alec was forcing her to leave the place.  
He had also heard comments from his peers, all describing him as sexy, funny, yet mysterious and aloof. And although Alec had tried to find an image of the intriguing Mr. Bane on the internet, he had ended up with nothing. Since Mr. Santiago was in charge of the most visible part of the business, it seemed that Bane enjoyed maintaining his anonymity.  
Alec was absolutely lost in thought when the office door suddenly opened. Mr. Santiago's expression went from calm to irritated in a second and the former military man couldn't help but laugh slyly.

"Won't you ever learn to knock before you come in?" complained Raphael, turning from the irritated expression to a more relaxed one.

"My old friend, why knock when I know you're waiting for me?" replied Magnus with a big grin. "You really missed me didn't you?".

That voice, could it be possible...rising quickly Alec turned to see the newcomer.

And there he was, an absolute vision, just like the first time he had laid eyes upon him. Magnus...but, then, Alec's thoughts were interrupted when Raphael, after a hug and some laughter with him another man introduced him, "Lightwood, this is Magnus Bane, my associate."

"Magnus, this is Alexander Lightwood, Pandemonium's new head of security" Raphael finished with the introductions.

Magnus' eyes widened like saucers at the sight of the man in front of him. Was this some kind of joke? Alexander was the one Raphael had been telling him about all this time?

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Bane" Alec said after an embarrassingly long moment, extending his hand and fixing his gaze on Magnus'.

"The pleasure is all mine Alexander" he said with a complicit look, enjoying watching Alec's cheeks turn red.

"Magnus, behave yourself will you?" reprimanded Raphael immediately, "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't make Alec run away from here."

"I certainly wouldn't want that to happen either my dear" said Magnus without taking his gaze from Alec's.  
"Oh my god!" complained Raphael once again and turning to Alec he added "go get your gear Lightwood, we'll meet you in the briefing room in ten minutes".

"Of course Mr. Santiago" replied Alec immediately, trying to regain control over himself, after the surprise of this unexpected reunion, "Mr. Bane" he said by way of greeting and hurriedly left the room.

Once he was in the hallway, Alec took a big breath, this could not be possible! The man he had been longing to see for the past few months, the one he sighed for as he remembered their night of passion, was none other than one of his bosses. This had to be a bad joke.  
How the hell should it go on now? Would they act as if nothing had happened between them?

Magnus was almost in the same situation as Alec at the moment. This was certainly a surprise he hadn't expected at all. And damn if Alexander wasn't the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. Certainly his memories of that night together had not done the man justice. And he was far more attractive than he remembered and that blush on his cheeks as he blushed was the sweetest thing Magnus had ever seen in his life.

"Ah no, don't even think about it Bane!" growled Raphael snapping him out of his reverie.

"What?" said Magnus in an innocent tone, putting on his best disengaged face for his friend.

"I know you Bane, I know exactly what you're thinking! And I don't want you to screw it up, Lightwood is really good at this" complained his friend, sitting back down at his desk with an accusatory look towards his partner, "besides you know we have a policy of not mixing work and pleasure."

"Raph, our business is pleasure" replied Magnus, smiling at his friend's irritation.

"Magnus, damn, I'm serious" continued Raphael, " I know he's exactly your type, but he's really what we were looking for, things have really picked up around here."

"ARRRG Raph!"

"Don't even say it"

"But it's just, I have to tell-"

"I don't want to hear it, you're going to respect my decision Magnus, I don't want you to ruin it, not this time please" sentenced his partner, getting up from the writer leaving no more room for discussion "now come on, they're waiting to meet you and I want it to be a good impression."

Magnus pouted, and snapped his teeth in anger at his old friend's reaction. He hadn't even let him explain the situation, tell him that Alexander was the man he had told him about before his trip, the same one that Raphael himself had seen him with that night three months ago.

"Damn Magnus, you and your damn luck" he complained to himself as he headed for the meeting room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited talk and something more...

The meeting with the new security team had not been at all what Magnus had imagined when he had agreed to return to work with Raphael.  
He had barely been able to pay any attention to what was going on.  
He was trying to focus, especially as he received several accusing glances from his friend and associate, but he was finding it impossible, except when the one who spoke was Alexander.  
Of course, if they asked Magnus what Alec had been explaining for at least twenty minutes, he wouldn't have the slightest idea, but he could remember exactly the color of his shirt, how the tall dark-haired young man put a hand to the back of his neck in a nervous gesture as he finished speaking, he could also describe to perfection the beautiful features of the new head of security, and how the small scar on the man's left eyebrow made Magnus' stomach fill with butterflies.  
Damn his luck! He had the man of his dreams in front of his eyes, one with whom he had not only felt an attraction like never before, but with whom he had also felt a genuine, deep and instant connection. How should he act now?  
Raphael would murder him if he messed things up with Alec. But what should he do? Pass up perhaps one of the best opportunities of his life?

What if Alexander was THAT person for him? What if he was the one?  
Maybe this is not the perfect time, maybe it's about being patient, about trying to get to know him better, to understand what happened between them and what could become of this.  
But at least he should talk to the young man, right? Try to make his intentions clear, or at least clarify his thoughts about him, because what if this was just something that happened to him? What if his head of security didn't even remember him? No, that couldn't be possible, it was evident that he remembered him, Magnus knew it the moment their eyes met in Raphael's office. He remembered him, of that he could be sure.  
Would he feel the same way he did? That connection Magnus was sure they had had, would Alec have felt the same way?  
Nothing was certain, but he had to at least try. He had to talk to him, to clarify this situation! Magnus wanted to have a chance with Alec, as he had never wanted with anyone else.  
Alec for his part, couldn't have been more anxious in his life. How on earth had he ended up in the employ of the man who had rocked his world?  
During the meeting he had tried to remain as professional as possible the whole time and it had been complete torture!!!!!  
Magnus was there, sitting there, looking incredibly beautiful, sexy, mysterious and distant...just as his co-workers had described him so many times before. Now he understood every one of their comments, even though he had met a completely different person. With him it had been so easy, talking, laughing, having fun, sharing a unique moment.  
And because of that moment that had been replaying in his head incessantly, Alec had to talk to him. He had to find a way to understand if what was happening to him was also happening to Magnus.  
So this was his moment, the meeting was over and everyone was getting ready for the evening that awaited them at the restaurant and club.  
As they left the meeting room, Alec spotted Magnus immediately, who motioned with his head for him to follow him down the corridor. The taller man immediately did so, and in a few moments they found themselves in an office at the other end of the building.  
It was twice the size of Mr. Santiago's and certainly much more stylish. The walls were a dark burgundy color, except for one that was painted white giving the place the perfect light. On the right side of the room was an impressive bay window overlooking the city where a dark oak desk with a black leather chair completed the set.  
To the left side was a large bookcase and a set of armchairs that looked incredibly comfortable, to which Magnus gestured for him to move towards once they were inside.

"Alexander" his boss began and the ex-military man's throat immediately constricted with nerves and anticipation.  
The way Magnus pronounced his name made the young man's heart race helplessly.  
"Mr. Bane" Alec replied respectfully, before even noticing what he was saying. Magnus raised an eyebrow at his response.  
"No need for such formality Alec, I want us to talk about...well you know what I mean."  
Alec swallowed noisily, and only nodded his head, unable to take his eyes off those of the man taking a seat across from him.  
"O-okay, umm," Alec said and cleared his throat noisily.  
"Look Alexander..." Magnus began to speak and Alec's mind shut down for a moment, fear of the words that might follow made him not understand absolutely nothing of what he was hearing.

"-zing" Magnus finished and waited for the response from the man in front of him. But Alec hadn't heard anything, so he shook his head and said, "I, s-sorry, can you repeat that?"

"Alexander I said the night we shared, I've never had anything like that happen to me before, it was amazing" Magnus repeated studying Alec's reaction, who looked absolutely shocked.

"It's-wow-" began Alec running over his own words "it was the same for me Magnus, I had never felt anything like that..."

The smile on Magnus' face at hearing his response made Alec's breathing stop for a second, this man was the most beautiful he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Good because I really want to get to know you Alexander" continued his boss "I know the circumstances are not the best, and I ask that you give me some time to work it out, if you, well, would like too...".

"Of course I want to" Alec said without thinking and turning red instantly at his own reaction.

"Perfect because I really like you Alexander" assured Magnus hoarsely "I would have tried to contact you right away after that night but-".

"I know, I'm so sorry about your mother" interrupted Alec and without realizing it he was already moving to sit next to Magnus, taking a hand between his own as if it was the most normal thing in the world, feeling that it was exactly what he should do at this moment.

"Thank you" Magnus said softly as he looked down at their intertwined hands, the tingling in his stomach increasing tenfold in a millisecond. Damn what was happening to him?

"You know, I tried to see you again" Alec said shyly, looking down at his hands as Magnus did, "I came to Pandemonium, a few times, and well i-. That's how I ended up getting this job" confessed the former military man.

"I'm flattered" Magnus said with a mischievous grin, "that you went to that trouble for me" he whispered as he placed his other hand over their joined hands in his lap.

Alec's cheeks turned red without him being able to help it and Magnus wished he could take him by the face at that moment and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. But this was not the time, nor the place.

"How could I not, if I couldn't get you out of my mind" Alec replied almost in a whisper.

"I know this sounds like a cliché, but the same thing happened to me Alexander, I haven't stopped thinking about you in all these months, the desire to see you again never faded, not even after everything that happened in this time."

Alec sighed deeply, feeling himself relax for the first time since he met Magnus in Raphael's office, the fear of rejection that had unwittingly been stuck in his chest was finally dissipating.  
Magnus looked into those beautiful, deep eyes and for a moment he forgot absolutely everything. Almost without being able to contain himself, he began to approach Alec, as if a magnet was attracting him to the man in front of him, unconsciously running his tongue over his lower lip, as if savoring what was about to happen.  
Alec's gaze fell on those lips immediately, the desire to taste them again became unbearable, in those few seconds when they were there, inches away from each other, their breaths mingling and their breathing uncontrolled.  
Just as their lips were about to brush, someone knocked on the door, snapping them out of the bubble they were in and abruptly snapping them back to the reality of this moment.

Magnus cleared his throat, still looking into Alec's eyes who blushed and sighed deeply before asking, "Who is it?"

"Mr. Bane, I'm Laura, Raphael's assistant."

"Sure, what do u need dear?" said Magnus still not letting go of Alexander's hand resting in his.

"Oh- Mr. Santiago wants to know if you will go on the restaurant tour now?"

"Yes, su-re! Give me five minutes and I'll be there Laura, thank you."

"Ok, see you later Sr."

As soon as they heard the sound of footsteps walking away Alec immediately stood up, moving away from the couch towards the door.

"Well I guess, I- I- I- I'd better get going" the taller one said hurriedly.

"Alexander, i really-"

"I know, so do I, I know it's not the right time" Alec immediately replied.

"Just, a few days, please? Until I can talk to Raphael without giving him a heart attack, okay?"  
"I'll wait as long as it takes for you, Magnus."

"Oh Alexander..." sighed Magnus approaching the young man again, who stood hesitantly with one hand on the doorknob.

"I'll see you at the club, I guess?"

"Of course, I'll be there" Magnus replied taking a step closer to the young man, taking the doorknob in his own hand, standing in front of Alec, his gaze once again fixed on the lips of the man who was making him lose his mind.

Alec bit his lip at the look on his boss's face, and that was it for Magnus, who after a small growl grabbed him by the collar to pull him closer to him and claim his mouth in a passionate kiss.  
A kiss that spoke of promise and longing. One that Alec returned with the same sentiment, as he rested his hand on Magnus' cheek and moved his head to the side to deepen the kiss.  
A moment later he found his back pressed against the door, and Magnus' hands moved from his neck to his waist, when the hell had that happened?

His boss's tongue demanded entrance to his mouth and he gladly granted it, moaning as he felt Magnus eagerly exploring him and then biting his lip as he pulled away slightly to look into his eyes.  
Panting and visibly affected, Magnus glued his forehead to the ex-military man's.

"This, this isn't the best time, but..." he said sighing deeply and closing his eyes to try to focus on what he wanted to say, without loosening his grip on the other man's waist.

"I know" Alec replied softly. he stroked Magnus' cheek gently.

And with all the willpower he had left in this instant, he pulled away and opened the door to get away from the man of his dreams.  
Magnus banged his head against the closed door as soon as Alec rushed out down the hallway.   
Shiet, Alexander wasn't even as he remembered him, he was definitely so much more and was willing to wait for him, how could he be so lucky?

"Damn Magnus, you are so fucked" he thought to himself, as he ran his hand over his mouth, remembering the sensations of the kiss that had just happened. He smiled at the emotions building up in his chest, and a moment after pulling himself together a bit, he left on his way to Raphael's office, determined to talk to his friend as soon as possible about Alexander.  
Maybe if he explained the situation properly to his friend, he would come to his senses, it couldn't be that difficult, he simply had to talk to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tries to talk to Raphael and stay away from Alec, but is it possible when all he wants is to be with the man who rocked his world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get intense between Magnus and Alec, we'll see how they manage to control their impulses, if they manage to...
> 
> U can find me on twitter @malec_lover

Magnus had tried to talk to Raphael every day for the last week, but something seemed to prevent them from touching on the subject that interested him so much and that was none other than Alexander and his connection to him.  
He had to make his friend understand, that this was not another one of Magnus' conquests. No, this time it was about something totally different, something worth fighting for, of that he was sure.  
Alexander was different, a transparent and loyal person, intelligent and funny. Despite having been avoiding any kind of rapprochement during these days, they had been exchanging messages and occasionally some calls, which lasted for hours with both of them talking happily without even being aware of the time elapsed.  
As they thought, both had led very different lives, but had many others in common.  
Both had suffered great disappointments in love, had gambled on relationships that in the end were not what they expected or even needed at the time. Even going so far as to refuse to try to find what they longed for for fear of suffering once again.  
Still, this time both he and Alec were willing to take this chance, to explore this thing that was happening to them with each other, to try to open their hearts once again.  
It would not be an easy task, they both had their insecurities and complexes, they both knew of their past mistakes, of their shortcomings when it came to sharing their lives with another person, but even so they were willing to try.

With each passing day they felt more connected, more in tune, even more committed to each other, even though they hadn't experienced anything physical again after that kiss in Magnus' office.  
They felt enthusiastic, excited about this new relationship they were starting.  
So despite the frustration of so many days of trying and failing to talk to his partner about it, Magnus was determined to keep trying, only every time he managed to broach the subject something happened: someone came in with an urgent matter, they received some important supplier, some incident at the club or Raphael was so tired that he didn't even seem to care what Magnus had to say. So the latter was getting more and more frustrated, unable to explain what was going on to his friend, and at the same time having to avoid being alone with his new head of security, which was exactly what he wanted the most at the moment.

Every day he saw Alec, coordinating his men in the restaurant or simply on guard at the Club, doing his best to remain as professional as possible under Raphael's gaze every time he and Magnus crossed at least a glance.

How much longer could they endure this torture?

Today for example the club was at full capacity, the lights were flickering to the rhythm of the music, thousands of bodies were moving together enjoying the night.  
Magnus was in the VIP area tonight, receiving some guests who were interested in investing in the restaurant part of the business, which despite having only recently started operating, had become one of the busiest in Brooklyn.  
He and Raphael were very happy at the end of the meeting, with the business they had just closed they were going to be able to expand the restaurant and even make some arrangements that had been postponed until now. It was time to celebrate and they both emerged from their private cubicle to join the exclusive clientele enjoying their VIP area on the rooftop. They were mostly very influential people from NY, so much so that even the Mayor himself used to attend the place. Others were big businessmen or celebrities passing through the city.  
One of those celebrities was Victor Aldertree, a famous TV host that Magnus had been seeing at the club in the last few weeks, a very pretentious and capricious guy, someone who undoubtedly tried to get what he wanted no matter what.  
He was certainly not one of Magnus' favorite personalities but it was important to maintain good relations with anyone who could benefit them with publicity and new clientele, so both Raphael and himself tried to be nice to the guy. Or at least Magnus had been until tonight.

When he met this unpleasant fellow with his gaze, his mood definitely mutated, but that was nothing compared to when he noticed who this guy was trying to seduce.

A few meters away from the main entrance to this exclusive sector was Alexander, in his usual very elegant black suit that did wonders for his absolutely exquisite demeanor.  
He looked absolutely uncomfortable, with Victor clinging to his body in the most blatant way, trying to whisper something in Alec's ear even though the latter was several centimeters taller than him.  
Magnus' blood seemed to boil inside him, his vision blurred at the scene in front of him and he felt furious.  
The rational part of his brain told him that there was no reason for such anger, but his most primal and animalistic part, wanted nothing more than to tear Victor's eyes out, claim Alexander as his own and let everyone know that they could not even look at that man, only he could admire him, only he could taste his lips, only he would roam his body and make him his own.

Without even thinking about it first and fortunate that his friend was absolutely distracted celebrating his new achievement, Magnus walked straight to where Alec stood, his gaze fixed on Victor's hand now sliding down the taller man's arm until it rested on his waist. The gesture caused Magnus' anger to flare against Alec as well upon seeing the ex-military man's polite little smile and despite seeing his security chief's quick move to get Aldertree off his back.

Why on earth should he be nice to that cheeky little man? Would Alec be interested?

Magnus' jealousy and self-doubt made him think of the worst possibilities his head could conceive of.  
Flaming as he was he approached them and cackled loudly behind Victor, making him jump with fright, a reaction that Alec took advantage of to move a few steps away from the man next to him.

"Victor! I see you've already met MY Head of Security?" asked Magnus with his voice poisoned, putting his body between the presenter's and the young Lightwood.

"Magnus!!! Well I haven't had the immense pleasure, but that's what I was trying to remedy at the moment" was Victor's immediate response, causing Magnus' fury to reach unthinkable levels. Behind him Alec cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the shorter man's insinuation. Magnus' hands shook with fury and he clenched his fists tightly.

"Perhaps I should make it clear to you, my dear, that our policy is absolutely strict regarding our staff and their behavior in this establishment" he said without taking his eyes off the man in front of him.

"Oh come on Magnus, you can't put me in front of this beauty and pretend I won't even try with him, can you? Besides the man has a private life outside of here, don't worry, nothing will happen at your club."

That was the worst response Magnus could have heard at this moment, his mind clouded by the sudden surge of jealousy, he debated between smashing the guy's face in front of him, kicking him out of his club or just taking his Alexander on this very spot, letting everyone know that they couldn't even fantasize about this man.  
Luckily before Magnus could say another word, Alec took control of the situation and spoke for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"As I already told you Mr. Aldertree with all due respect, I am NOT interested in the slightest, even if I wasn't working and I already have someone in my life."

The more civilized and rational part of Magnus' mind registered Alec's words and was instantly relieved, but the other the more primitive ones, simply couldn't stop thinking about ripping the man's throat out in front of him at his words.

"Well you heard him Victor, there's no more you can do here, now GET OUT" said the club owner without the slightest hint of kindness.

Victor looked at him puzzled for a few seconds, but finally turned around and walked out of the VIP sector.

Immediately Magnus turned to look at Alec, who looked at him with a confused expression.

"Lightwood, I need to talk to you NOW! He emphasized the last word, as he gave him a serious look and headed inside the garden area, with Alec a few steps behind him.

As they entered the small court of the place, Magnus registered Raphael, toasting and smiling along with his new associates and some of his closest friends, clearly amused with the current situation.

Taking Alec's hand he led him to the end of a long hallway where there was a restroom, which was only allowed for the venue's staff. He entered quickly checked to make sure no one was inside before dragging his head of security with him. He locked the door and immediately grabbed the taller man by the lapels of the coat he was wearing, pulling him close to his body to claim his lips passionately.

Alec gasped in surprise and confusion at the same time at Magnus' outburst.

"Hmmmm Magnus" he tried to speak as the other man bit his lower lip, quickly removed his jacket and struggled to open the buttons of his shirt. Surprise had left the ex-military man practically frozen in place.

"Mag- Magnus, what-mmmm? He tried to speak once more, as his boss began kissing his neck, biting and sucking on the young man's beautiful white skin, making him shiver before the sudden sensations. Magnus' hands roamed his shoulders and chest, until one planted itself on his waist, right at the same height where Aldertree had held him, squeezing hard, the other continuing its way down to the waistband of the taller man's pants.

"I couldn't take it anymore" Magnus began to speak, in between sensual nibbles and wet kisses on Alec's neck and shoulder, "I couldn't see him that close to you, he has no right to even look at you the way he did" he growled before claiming his Alexander's mouth once more.

"Mag- ah!" moaned Alec, at a particularly strong suck on his neck, one that was sure to leave a bruise, " Magnus" he tried once more "by chance, are you jealous?" he asked not quite believing it.

"Jealous?" said Magnus stopping immediately but without moving an inch away from the other's body, "I AM FURIOUS" he confessed with fervor, "jealous doesn't even begin to describe the beginning of what I'm feeling" he continued without looking away from the surprised eyes of the former military man, "I wanted to tear him apart, I wanted to finish him off for even daring to look at you" he finished and kissed him again with force, his kiss passionate, uncontrolled, irrational. "I don't know what's happening to me, this is what you provoke in me Alexander" he said pushing him towards the bathroom sink, unable to stop running his hands over his body again and again, until he reached his crotch, where he felt Alec's clear erection.

"Hummm" moaned Magnus, sitting up a little to slide his leg between Alec's to make him feel his own erection against his hips.

A moment later he was turning him around to face him in the mirror, their gazes meeting there, and keeping it locked on Alec's, Magnus began to unbuckle the younger man's belt, then unfastened the button and pulled down the zipper, sending a shiver through the taller man's body.

Without taking his eyes away, he dropped his pants, Alec gasped without being able to help it, and seeing the question in Magnus' eyes, he nodded his head without saying a word.

Magnus immediately began to kiss the nape of Alec's neck, then continued the tour over his shirt, following the younger man's spine, feeling him shiver in his arms. When he reached the waistband of his underwear he took it between his teeth, eliciting another moan.

Alec could feel and could see his face burning at Magnus' assault. His thoughts and emotions going astray, arousal clouding his mind. This was the sexiest moment of his life and he could see it on his own face, standing there in front of the mirror, as he felt Magnus, kissing and sucking on his thighs, pushing him forward, so that he was in the perfect position before slowly spreading his buttocks and running his tongue over his entrance.

"Damn Magnus" gasped the young man, his legs trembled at the sensation and he could feel Magnus smile, before returning to lick the same spot over and over again. Soft kisses, licks and then his skillful tongue thrusting into him. "Aaaaah" moaned Alec still looking at his reflection in the mirror.

When he was satisfied, Magnus spun him around once more.

"I want you to be just for me" he began to speak still kneeling in front of Alec, his breath hitching "damn I don't want to sound like a crazy, possessive jealous, but that's what I want most Alexander" he explained quickly, as Alec nodded his head "I, I couldn't stand to see him next to you" he concluded standing up and kissing him once more.

"He-he-no, not even- ah-he didn't stand a chance" Alec tried to assure him, while Magnus stroked him slowly and sensually.

Rubbing against him Magnus nodded his head, kissing the young man again, then pulling away and looking at him once more, "I know, I know who you are, I know that, well that we have something, something really special" he told him as he gave him now more tender kisses running along his jaw, "but I don't know what happened to me, I don't, I want you to be mine, only mine Alexander" he confessed with a vulnerable look in his eyes.

"I already am" Alec heard himself say, without even thinking about it, and knowing it was the truth without a doubt.

Their gazes locked on each other's for a few more seconds and then they found themselves kissing once more. As Magnus moved his hand to cup Alec's member in his fist once more, making him moan and swallowing the moan immediately, claiming it for himself. The young man quickly moved his hands to pull down the other's zipper and copied his movements making Magnus' head spin, making a mess of gasps and moans between them, as they both refused to pull their lips away from each other, breathing fast as they brought each other to ecstasy.  
It was fast, sensual, absolutely primal. Just a few minutes later they were both finishing in front of each other, never stopping kissing, holding each other, as if they couldn't stand even the slightest bit of distance between them.

"Hell Mags" it was Alec who spoke first, "what are you doing with me?".

"I- Alexander, I want you too much, I need you."

"And I need you" replied the young man between little kisses "we must talk to Raphael, quickly."

"I know, I will."

"Now" said Alec after a last kiss, pulling away a little to look between their bodies "let's clean up this mess and get back before someone notices our absence!".

"Okay" agreed Magnus immediately, setting himself to the task.

A few minutes later and once they were presentable, before leaving the bathroom, Magnus took Alec's hand and stopped him for a moment to look into his eyes and kiss him tenderly.

"I want you to go out with me Alexander."

Alec smiled his eyes lighting up "A date?".

"Our first date, how do you like the idea?" said Magnus returning the smile enthusiastically.

"I think it's magnificent!" he replied giving him another kiss "now come on, before Raphael finds us here and murders you!".

They both laughed heartily and after checking that there was no one in the hallway, they left before anyone noticed what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave your comments i love to read them!  
> XOXO


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finally has the oportunity of taking Alec on their first date, and things are becoming more serious between them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are getting to know each other a little more, hope u enjoy this chapter, lots of fluff and cuteness here ;)
> 
> u can find me on twitter @malec_lover   
> thanks for reading, stay safe!  
> XOXO

After the passionate encounter that Alec and Magnus shared in the club's bathroom, Alec's head kept going back to that moment, to how Magnus had made him feel. He had never felt so desired in his entire life.   
No doubt Magnus was passionate, but he had also noticed something else about him, like a need to know if they were on the same page. And of course Alec had decided to agree to show Magnus that they were exactly aligned. After all he hadn't wanted and longed for someone like he did Magnus either, despite how little they knew each other. Every day they were discovering new facets of each other. Like Magnus' love for design, his love for animals (something he shared with Alec) especially cats, which were his favorite; his fanaticism for classic movies or his passion for dancing, something that certainly wasn't Alec's forte but that he could try to enjoy one more moment with Magnus.  
After the last weekend at the club, Magnus had tried to talk to Raphael again, Alec knew, but once again they had ended up on work related issues and simply hadn't been able to broach the subject.   
Mid-week Mr. Santiago had received a call from his sister, telling him that the birth of his nephew was near, so Raphael had decided to travel to Mexico to be with his family when the time came.

Once again the much-needed talk would be put off until later. This was something that worried Alec a lot, he didn't want Mr. Santiago to believe that they had gone behind his back. And although at first he and Magnus had tried to stay away from each other, that was something that was now impossible for them.

Against this backdrop, Alec found himself preparing for his first date in what seemed like ages. Nerves had gotten the better of him. Why on earth was he so nervous? Considering the way he and Magnus had met, and everything that had happened that first night, he shouldn't even feel that nervous.  
They talked every day by phone, messages, even some calls, their relationship was fluid and he always found it extremely easy to talk to Magnus, about whatever topic came to mind. They had a lot in common, which Alec hadn't realized at first, because of how different their lives were.  
Magnus was extremely intelligent, gentle, generous, things that Alec had always admired in a person and of course, he was incredibly beautiful, sexy and daring. Definitely the perfect combination.

So here he was, feeling nervous as a teenager, fumbling around in his closet thinking about what would be the most appropriate outfit for the date. Magnus had assured him that they would go somewhere quiet and cozy, a place where he would feel comfortable. With this in mind he opted for blue skinny jeans, with some rips on the thighs, something very fashionable as Izzy had told him when she had given them to him, he combined them with a white fitted shirt with some black details, which he rolled up to the elbows, revealing his forearms; he completed the outfit with a pair of boots and a black leather jacket. Then he quickly went to the bathroom to try to do something about his hair, but a few minutes after trying to fix it he opted to leave it natural, a bit messy but at least it didn't look bad.  
He grabbed his cell phone along with his wallet and headed for the door, as soon as the doorbell rang, Magnus had arrived incredibly punctual. He walked down the stairs calmly trying to get his nerves under control, it was only three floors after all.

As soon as he stepped out of the building and fixed his gaze on Magnus, his heart skipped a beat.   
The man in front of him took his breath away. He looked absolutely fabulous, albeit extremely plain for the outfits he was used to at the club.  
Magnus had opted for a bright blue shirt, with black slacks that fit his body very well, black boots that looked freshly broken in, and completed the look with a black blazer that highlighted his shoulders.  
His smile made Alec's mind lose all coherence, he knew he should at least respond to the greeting he had just received but he was simply fascinated with the man in front of him.

"Alexander, are you alright" Magnus said after a long moment of receiving no response.

"Eh-I-yes" clearing his throat he continued, "I'm perfectly fine Magnus, good night."

"Goodnight, pretty boy" Magnus repeated without wiping the smile from his face and moved in to give the taller one a small kiss, barely a brush of lips, to which Alec responded immediately, smiling as he returned the kiss.

"You look amazing" whispered the ex-military man.

"Oh, thank you! You're not bad yourself, ready to go?" he said offering him his hand.

Alec took it without hesitation and they quickly walked to where Magnus had parked his car.

"Wow, that's amazing, I love it," he told him as soon as his gaze landed on the red Camaro Coupe in front of them.

"Thank you, Alexander! It's a little treat I finally got to treat myself, I've always wanted one of these" Magnus replied enthusiastically, opening the passenger door for Alec.

Once they were on their way, Alec visibly relaxed. Why had he even been so nervous about this date? He already knew it would go well; Magnus and he had a chemistry that was impossible to deny.

When they arrived at the restaurant, once again Alec was amazed.

The place was small, nicely appointed, but simple, with a view of the city.

The table Magnus had reserved was on the terrace, the lights around it were dim with the main illumination coming from a huge amount of candles around it. It was an extremely romantic setting, something Alec had not experienced before.

When they sat down Alec could not help but look around the whole place in wonder, it was without a doubt a special place. The view was incredible, the night could not have been more perfect, a small breeze made the leaves of the bushes that decorated the terrace dance slowly in the corners, making the small tinkling lights that hung from the branches move as if to the rhythm of the soft music that played in the atmosphere. It was truly perfect.

"I hope you're comfortable with the place?" asked Magnus pulling Alec out of his reverie, as he reached out to take the young man's hand affectionately.

"It's perfect" replied Alec, smiling, as he looked down at their intertwined hands.

"So, do you like the pasta, I should have asked earlier, but they are the specialty of this place."

"I love pasta" the taller one immediately replied. Just as a waiter approached to introduce himself and leave them the menu.

"Well, how about some wine?" asked Magnus, looking at the menu and then at Alec.

"Sure, yes" the young man quickly replied.

"Alexander, I want you to feel comfortable, whatever you feel like just let me know, okay?" said Magnus noticing the young man's nerves.

"Of course, thank you" Alec replied trying to relax.

Once they ordered, Alec's nerves began to calm down, the chatter flowed naturally, as they waited for the ravioli they had ordered. The wine was fantastic and Alec was surprised at how at ease he felt in this place.  
Magnus told him about his arrival in NY when he was only eighteen years old, how difficult it had been for him to leave his mother in his home country several years ago. He even told him about how he had started his company with Raphael.

"I think I'm talking too much about myself, sorry," Magnus suddenly said, seeing that he had gotten carried away. He was finding it so easy to open up to Alec.

"It's okay Magnus, I love hearing about you, you're very interesting."

"Thank you sweetheart, but still, I want to know more about you too."

"What would you like to know?"

"Well how about something about your family? You already told me about your past in the military and why you had to leave it behind after your injury, but I still don't know anything about those you love and I would really like you to tell me about them" Magnus said patting Alec's hand.

"My family is, well they are everything to me" the former military man began to speak, "they are my biggest support, although it wasn't always that way."

"What do you mean, honey?" asked Magnus in dismay.

"W-well, when I decided to tell them, u know, about my sexuality, my parents' reaction wasn't the most comforting" clearing his throat, he took a moment to think about his next words and then continued, looking Magnus in the eyes again. "It wasn't easy, you know? But at least Isabel, my younger sister, and Jace, my best friend who is like a brother, were always there for me."

"I'm glad to hear that, Alexander," Magnus replied, stroking the young man's knuckles, "to have someone by your side, someone who will stand by you no matter what, is priceless."

"I know, they, they're really great. My life would be a mess without them" added the taller one with a smile on his lips.

"I think I already like them, even before I met them" laughed Magnus.

"You should! They are the reason I was in Pandemonium, you know, that night, when we first met" confessed the young man blushing at the memory of their first night together.

"Oh, yeah? Then I'm more than grateful to them, honey."

Blushing once again, Alec picked up his wine glass and took a small sip without taking his eyes off Magnus, whose eyes sparkled in a way that made Alec's breathing quicken.  
The effect this man had on him was indescribable. How much he meant to Alec in such a short time.  
By the time dessert came, the talk had moved on to rougher ground. After a mention of an ex-girlfriend of Magnus', Alec couldn't help but let his curiosity make him ask more questions about it.

"How long have you not been, ummm I mean, your last serious relationship, was it long ago?" asked Alec shyly.

"Longer than you would imagine, at least two years since my last formal relationship" Magnus replied calmly.

"Oh" was all Alec said.

"It was kind of difficult" Magnus then added, "he was kind of, how shall I put it, controlling? Possessive?".

"A bad experience, then?"

"Things, it got out of control, he wanted to change absolutely everything about me" he said stirring the spoon in his already melted ice cream, "he couldn't stand not being the center of my attention, he didn't even want me to interact with my friends."

"Oh Magnus, I'm really sorry, I'm sorry you went through something like that" Alec whispered as he took Magnus' hand once again.

"Thank you sweetie, it wasn't easy, I really thought I was in love with him, but eventually I realized that I wasn't, and that he had manipulated me for a long time, he used my guilt to his advantage" Magnus said shaking his head at the memory, "it took almost two years to realize it, but I managed to get over it and get my life back."

"You don't know how glad I am about that" Alec replied with a smile.

"What about you, Alexander?"

"I only had one really serious relationship, that was years ago, I've never been interested in someone like that again" he said staring at the foot on his plate, "at least not until now" he added looking into the eyes of the man in front of him with a shy smile.

Magnus smiled broadly, biting his lower lip sensually, making Alec blush.

"And what was it about him? If you don't mind telling me?"

"We went our separate ways, we were young, and when I decided to join the military, we decided to end the relationship, it was harder for him than it was for me, you know...he really believed that what we had could work but, I never thought so, he was a little intense. Peter, that's his name, he went to college in another state and I haven't seen him since."

"Nothing recent then?"

"No, no one, just, you know, a few flings but nothing major."

"Same here," Magnus then said.

After that they decided to call it a night for dinner, but neither of them was ready to walk away from each other just yet.  
When they were back in Magnus' car, Magnus proposed a walk, enjoy the evening, of course Alec accepted more than willing.

They arrived at a park, not far from the restaurant where they had dined. It was still not too late and there were some people, enjoying the night breeze.

After a few meters walking and chatting about the most trivial things, they found themselves getting closer and closer to each other, their shoulders rubbing together. After struggling with his own doubts, Alec finally took Magnus' hand in his, and they continued walking with their hands intertwined until they found a bench by a large tree.

They sat down and silence stretched between them. A silence that neither of them found uncomfortable. Slipping his arm around the back of the bench, Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus' shoulders, who immediately moved closer to the young man's body. They enjoyed the view for a while longer, both content to be in each other's company.

A while later, Alec felt Magnus' breath closer to his body, then a light kiss, barely a brush of lips on his neck. Alec moved his head gently to caress Magnus' forehead with his cheek, feeling the other man return the gesture, giving him another kiss on his neck, before moving his face to bring his lips closer to the young man's.

As soon as their lips met, Alec let out a big sigh. His lips slowly opened, taking more of Magnus into them, he slowly moved his head to deepen the kiss, and softly licked the other man's lips asking to enter his mouth. Magnus allowed him entrance immediately and as soon as he felt the brush of their tongues he moaned in pleasure, bringing his hand to Alec's neck to keep it as close to him as possible.

The young man smiled between Magnus' lips, eliciting a smile from him as well. They pulled away just barely enough to look into each other's eyes, then kissed once more. Alec's free hand found Magnus' waist and pulled him closer to him.  
Magnus moved his hand from the younger man's neck to his hair, stroking the taller man's soft mane. Their tongues were in a sensual dance, tasting each other, exploring each other without restraint.  
It seemed as if time had stood still in that moment, with both of them enjoying themselves, with the heat emanating from their bodies, the feeling that this was the most perfect moment of their lives, here, alone, sitting on a park bench on any given night, kissing as if no one else existed in the world.  
After what seemed like an eternity and the slightest of moments at the same time, they finally pulled away, pausing to look into each other's eyes once more, unable to stop themselves from bringing their lips together again in a more passionate kiss. Magnus bit Alec's lower lip, making him gasp in pleasure. And suddenly one kiss was no longer enough, not two, not a thousand.

They wanted more from each other, they needed more.

Using all his willpower, Magnus pulled away from Alec a little, an opportunity the young man took to attack the other man's neck, with wet kisses and the occasional bite.

"Alexander..." gasped Magnus, trying to control his breathing enough to speak "I think, ah" he moaned when Alec sucked hard on his neck, sure to have a hickey left, something that didn't bother him at all but made his mind wobble as he tried to continue with what he wanted to say.

"Yes, Magnus?" the young man asked after a moment, leaving another kiss at the base of his boss's neck.

"I think we should go now" he said grabbing him by the cheeks, giving him another desperate kiss, sucking on the young man's lower lip hard.

"My apartment is nearby" Alec replied immediately. Looking Magnus in the eyes to wait for his reaction, "sure, if you wanted to..."

"Of course I want to, let's go?" replied Magnus with a smile, as he took Alec's hand to help him up.

They walked to the car, again holding hands. Alec's apartment was less than ten blocks from the park, they made the walk in silence, giving each other little glances and furtive smiles.

Once they were inside the building, they took the elevator quickly and the tension between them was palpable. Magnus' throat felt dry with anticipation of what might happen, Alec's skin bristled at the proximity of the man next to him.  
As soon as Alec opened the door to his home, inviting Magnus inside, there was no time for anything else.  
Magnus was on him as soon as he closed the door, pulling his neck to bring him down to his level and kissing him passionately.  
Alec smiled at Magnus' attitude, happy that he wasn't the only one who felt that way. Pulling Magnus' blazer, he dropped it on the floor, and slowly, they made their way to the young man's room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what u´re thinking of this story so far and if there is some typo or something like it, again thanks for reading!!!


	5. That Which You Provoke in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is an EXPLICIT CHAPTER! so if you are not interested in that, I suggest you skip this chapter...  
> not much more to add, just enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, u can find me on twitter @malec_lover

The walk to Alec's room seemed to take forever, laughing and trying not to bump into the walls and furniture as they went, they stumbled into the room.  
Alec had never felt this way before, anxious, determined, very excited but most of all so centered, as if this was exactly the place he should and wanted to be. Alone here with Magnus pressed against his body, his lips against the lips of the man in front of him, savoring him, making every sound that escaped from the other's mouth belong to him.  
Once they managed to close the door to the room they stopped to admire each other, something in the atmosphere changed, something between them was absolutely different from anything they knew.  
Their gazes were darkened by lust, but there was a glow there, an understanding that only they could comprehend at this moment.  
Then Magnus stepped forward again, invading Alec's space, placing his hand gently on the younger man's shoulder. Slowly tracing the line of his neck until he reached the nape of his neck, burying his fingers in his hair, slowly pulling him closer to kiss him again.   
This time the kiss was deep, slow, their tongues meeting in a sensual, deliberate, exploratory and very hot dance. Magnus moved his head to the side and deepened the kiss even more, before pulling away with Alec's lower lip between his teeth. The young man shivered at the sensation it brought and his hands tightened a little more around the other man's waist, feeling the bare skin under his shirt, slowly tracing the waist line of Magnus' pants. All while still looking into each other's eyes, not even saying a word.   
They joined their mouths again and this time the kiss became more passionate, Magnus' hand, which was not on Alec's neck, ran along his chest, feeling every muscle in its path, until he reached the young man's waist and pulled him closer to his own body.  
Even without saying a word, they melted back into each other, Alec's mouth ran down Magnus' neck, leaving a few marks here and there, biting and licking as he went, making the older man shudder with pleasure and take his face in his hands to kiss him again.  
Gasps began to fill the room, they quickly discarded their shirts and Magnus spun Alec around in one swift motion, molding himself to his back, running his hands down his chest, reaching his waist and cupping the younger man's delicious ass to his erection.

"Alexander..." gasped Magnus in the brunet's ear, "I want to make love to you, let me show you how I feel about you" he whispered and then sucked on the young man's lobe "I want you to be mine," he finished saying, as his hands moved to the young man's front, gently running them over his erection, then grabbing the button of his pants and undoing it, gently pulling down his zipper, he slipped his hand into the other's boxers, and took it gently in his hand, making Alec shudder.

"I want you to do it, make love to me Magnus, I'm already yours" moaned theyounger man, as he enjoyed his lover's touch, and pressed his ass even tighter to Magnus' front to feel him clinging to him.  
Magnus could do nothing but moan and tighten his grip and run his lips slowly over the nape of the young man's neck, inhaling his scent that made his head spin uncontrollably. His dick straining even more against the curve of Alec's ass, trying to sink into him willingly, the desire was so strong that Magnus felt he was no longer in control of his own body.  
Unable to control himself he bit down hard and then licked the soft skin behind Alec's ear, eliciting another shudder from the young man, who moaned and squirmed in his grip, pressing himself tighter against him, rubbing his ass on Magnus' front, inviting him for more, here now, no more delay, no more turns, no need to cross a single word.  
Magnus was more than okay with how things were going and without thinking, he grabbed the young man's pants and pulled them off exposing his firm round ass, "perfect" he thought to himself before kneeling behind the other man and running his teeth over the white smooth skin of Alec's ass, opening it gently with his hands, and a second later sinking his face into his most intimate part, making the young man's legs tremble uncontrollably.

"Arg-MAGNUS!" gasped Alec, arching his waist to take more of his lover's tongue inside him.   
Wanting to be taken completely, to be devoured by Magnus' mouth.

Magnus took his time, slowly preparing Alec with his tongue, trying to maintain his composure in the face of the sensations that were invading him.  
With a strong suction Magnus moved his face away from Alec's entrance and without saying anything, he sucked his own finger, lubricating it before very gently, introducing it little by little into his lover, centimeter by centimeter, at a sure pace, slow but firm, until he reached the deepest part, right where the most erogenous point made each and every one of Alec's senses explode.  
Without having control of his own body the young man arched his back, allowing Magnus to reach his deepest part, turning to take him by the neck, desperately claiming Magnus' mouth, hoping to make the older man understand the need to be taken at that moment, at that precise instant. No questions, no pauses, no need to explain anything. Simply to be possessed by this man, to belong to him without any room for doubt, to give himself to him as he had never given himself to anyone else.  
Sensually biting Magnus' tongue, Alec moved his head a little more so that their gazes met and with bated breath, almost between whispers he said, "do it, make me feel what you feel Magnus, I want to have all of you."

"Bed, now" Magnus growled unable to contain himself at the look in Alexander's eyes. This man, this young man, was driving him crazy, everything he thought he knew about himself, totally forgotten by the need to give this man, all of him, everything he possessed, everything he needed, everything he was.  
They moved to the bed between kisses, caresses and licks. Both desperate to feel close to each other, to express everything they were feeling.  
Their remaining clothes, forgotten in their wake. Their hands roaming over every inch of each other's bodies, marveling at the sensation of holding the other in their arms.

Once they reached the center of the bed, Magnus took the lead and laid Alec on his back gently, making space between his legs, gazing at him devotedly as he licked his own lips in anticipation.  
Their gazes never leaving each other's, saying all that words could not express.

It was a unique, unparalleled, unrepeatable experience....

Everything they had wished for, everything they had never imagined.

Alec stretched his arm towards his bedside table, and from the first drawer he took out the lube, opening it and taking Magnus' hand, sucking his fingers sensually and then applying it generously.  
Without wasting a second Magnus moved his hand to the young man's ass, gently rubbing his entrance, again and again, unhurriedly, enjoying this intimate moment between them.

When Alec began to tremble in his arms, Magnus finally inserted the first finger, moving it slowly, feeling the warmth of the younger man's insides, making him moan against his mouth. Unable to hold back for much longer, he inserted another finger, curving them in and making scissoring motions to relax and stretch his lover's entrance.  
By the time Alec felt a third finger inside him, his mind was already short-circuiting, his body instinctively responding to Magnus' attentions. Moving in sync with the fingers inside him, trying to reach that sensation he so desperately needed, rocking his hips against his boss's fingers.  
Feeling the insistence in his partner's movements, Magnus withdrew his fingers from inside him, now sure that Alec was ready for him, taking the lubricant again, he spread it over his erection still staring at the young man's, stroking himself firm and hard while biting his own lip.

Alec's breathing stopped in his chest, and his head seemed to spin as Magnus grabbed him around the waist, running his hands up his back, made him sit against the back of the large dark wooden bed, and arranging his legs around his waist, helping him hold himself up with one hand, while with the other he guided his cock into the young man's entrance, gripping the back of the bed tightly after settling in, he began to thrust firmly, slowly and carefully.

Alec's body seemed about to explode at that very moment, no one had ever acted with him that way, so carefully, with such respect, with such devotion.

"Ah, you're so tight" moaned Magnus as he finally pushed himself fully into the young man.

"I-ah- it's been a long time since-oh god" he moaned as he felt Magnus move inside him "I haven't give myself to anyone" Alec confessed, arching his back at the sensation of Magnus' thick cock inside him.

Magnus' mind ran through hundreds of possible retorts to that statement, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was "only mine, I want you like this, only for me Alexander", taking him under the shoulders he pulled him closer to his body and began to push against him, slowly, hard, calmly, feeling every millimeter where their bodies were connected.

Alec groaned and threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut as he moved in sync with Magnus, wrapping his arms around his neck once more. Bringing their foreheads together as his breath mingled with his lover's.  
The pace began to increase and soon Magnus was moving frantically against Alec's body, sinking deeper into him. The sound of skin against skin, interrupting the silence of the room they were in.  
Taking hold of the young man's legs, without leaving his insides, Magnus made him slide down the bed, until his back rested on the sheets, kneeling between his legs, he changed the rhythm again, leaning his body over his lover's, his mouth on Alec´s skin, marking his neck once more.  
Thrusting hard and deep, trying to reach the warmest part of the young man, brushing against his prostate constantly, Alec's legs tangling around Magnus' waist, to match his rhythm, thrust for thrust.

"Oh baby" gasped Magnus, "you're-ah-so perfect-oh! Hell-you're everything I ever wanted."

Smiling Alec picked up the pace, causing Magnus to redouble his efforts to catch up to him.

"Touch yourself, finish for me Alexander, let me see you-please-please-please- hummm" Magnus requested and who was Alec to refuse that request?

Taking his dick in his hand, he began to stroke it, fast, hard, massaging the head without pause, spreading his precome over all the shaft, he felt his balls rise, his orgasm about to burst and then Magnus gave another fabulous thrust, and Alec was lost, there was no way to contain his orgasm, his body jerked and he began to come, even with his hand around his cock, even with Magnus thrusting inside him without pause.  
Magnus bit his own lip as the sensation of Alec tightening around him, trying to hold back, he could feel the metallic taste in his own mouth, from the force with which he had bitten himself.

A few seconds later, after a few more thrusts, he was cumming inside Alec, filling him with his warm seed, spreading inside him like no one else had ever done,

Their minds satisfied, absolutely ecstatic at the sensation they had just experienced.

As soon as his orgasm let his mind clear a little, Magnus looked at Alec again, kissing him passionately, still with uncontainable desire, even though he had just made him his like no one else.

Looking at the most beautiful eyes in the entire world he whispered: 

"What are you doing with me, Alexander?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love to read your comments!!!  
> thanks for reading and stay safe   
> XOXO


	6. The Truth Slipping from Our Lips...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec wake up together for the first time, and the reality of their feelings for each other suddenly hits them…  
> Someone from the past is willing to go to great lengths to ruin this special moment. Will he succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just one chapter left, hope u guys are enjoying this journey, thanks for the lovely comments and for keep reading   
> U can find me on Twitter @malec_lover  
> Stay safe, XOXO

The morning after their first date, Magnus woke up feeling absolutely happy.  
He was next to the man who occupied his every thought. The night before, their first date, had not been at all what he could have imagined.

Alec had absolutely exceeded his expectations, in the best possible way.

The young man is charming, sweet, determined, a true gentleman, not to mention sexy and attractive. And not just physically, his personality had managed to grab Magnus right from the start.  
The club owner had been sure from the moment he had seen the young man that he was something special.  
After that first talk, after sharing that first kiss, even before their passionate encounter, Magnus had been sure that Alexander had come into his life to change it completely.  
He had never felt such a connection with anyone.  
From the first glance, those eyes had managed to see through his soul and that hadn't even scared Magnus. He had simply accepted that perhaps, after searching for so long, his heart could finally have what he had dreamed.

Smiling at his own thoughts Magnus sat up a little in bed and moving as gently as possible, he surveyed the features of the young man who was still sleeping peacefully.

"How am I so lucky?" thought the older man as he ran his fingers along the young man's jaw, careful not to wake him. But immediately he saw Alec's smile widen at his gesture and knew he had been caught red-handed.

"Good morning, Magnus," said the young man taking the other's hand to prevent him from pulling it away from his face as he moved to kiss his palm.

"Good morning, Alexander! How did you sleep?" he replied unable to hide his own smile. 

Magnus felt like a teenager at the moment, he could feel butterflies in his stomach and couldn't help but blush at his own thoughts recreating the night before.

Alec seemed to understand exactly the direction of Magnus' thoughts and blushed a little as well, but he turned and was immediately over the other's body, holding onto him, as he slowly lowered his head so that their lips met, in a soft, deep kiss. When he pulled away a little to look him in the eyes again, he smiled again.

"I'm feeling better than ever, thank you for a wonderful evening."

"Well, thanks to you, it's been a long time since I've felt this way."

"Neither have I" the other man immediately replied.

"You trusted me in a way that made my heart stagger, Alexander, I hope I am worthy of that trust."

"You are! I've known it for a long time, but last night I was finally able to confirm it."

"I want you to be my boyfriend, Alexander," Magnus then said, without a second's hesitation . Here, now, right on this moment, he was sure of what he wanted, of how he wanted to go on with his life, of who he wanted by his side and that was none other than Alexander.

Alec looked at him with wide eyes, still holding onto his body.  
Magnus' gaze was confident, intense, and expectant, Alec sighed and stared into his eyes again, 

"You should ask me properly, you know?" he finally replied with a playful smile.

"Alexander Lightwood, would you do me the incredible honor of becoming my boyfriend? Officially, I want us to be together as of today."

"Since you asked so nicely... Yes, Magnus, of course I want to be your boyfriend" replied the young man and kissed him again.

"Although, we still need to talk to Raphael, he has been very good to me, I don't want him to feel that I acted behind his back" added the young man hastily.

"Hey, I'll talk to him, he'll understand."

"He trusts you!" replied Alec immediately, giving Magnus an Eskimo kiss and moving off of him. 

"Now, breakfast?"

"Of course."

They got out of bed slowly, Magnus deciding to shower while Alec started on breakfast. Once he was in the kitchen, he feasted on everything the young man had ready for him.

"Wow Alec, this is amazing."

"Only the best for my boyfriend," the taller one said proudly.

"You're going to make me a spoiled darling" he replied with a big smile on his lips, taking his place next to Alec at the kitchen island. They were in the middle of finishing the bacon and scrambled eggs, when there was a knock at the door.

"Strange, I wasn't expecting anyone today" Alec commented before getting up, "it's probably one of my siblings" he said to his boyfriend giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading for the door.

Magnus smiled at the young man's affectionate gesture, this man was really sweet, and continued drinking his coffee. He heard the front door open and a moment later Alec's surprised voice came from the hallway saying, "Peter? What? What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

Peter? Wasn't that the name of Alexander's ex-boyfriend? What the hell was he doing here? Magnus thought to himself as he started to get up from the stool he was on to head to the living room when he heard the other man's voice, "Alec, I'm so glad to see you too, I've been trying to get in touch with you for a while now."

"I, well I didn't expect to see you again after all this time" was Alec's reply.

Magnus continued on his way to the front door, when he had his boyfriend in sight, he watched as this Peter, a tall man with light hair and green eyes, stepped forward and hugged Alexander.

"Humm," Magnus cleared his throat. And Alec immediately turned away from Peter, turning to give his boyfriend an apologetic look.

"Magnus" said the young man, as he moved closer to him.

"Oh, Alec, I see you're busy with your "Friend"" said Peter arching an eyebrow as he looked Magnus from head to toe, stopping at his bare feet at first, until noticing his wet hair, clearly understanding or rather trying to interpret the situation in front of him.  
Alec took Magnus by the waist and hardened his face at the scrutiny Peter was giving Magnus and at the scornful tone of his voice.

"The truth is you interrupted our breakfast, and Magnus, he's not a "Friend"" he told him emphasizing the words before continuing, " he's my boyfriend, Peter."

Peter's face contracted even more is a grimace of distaste and his gaze returned to fix on Magnus.

"Nice to meet you, Magnus" he said in a serious and bearish tone.

"I wish I could say the same" Magnus whispered, only to himself, then he cleared his throat, put a friendly smile on his face and took a step to move closer to Alec, "it's nice to meet you too, Peter."

"Well I guess this isn't the best time, perhaps, we could talk another time Alec?" said after an awkward silence the newcomer.

"Peter, I don't mean to be rude, but I honestly don't know what we could talk about, you know?"

"Oh come on Alec, we could at least, catch up like old friends" he suggested winking at the former military man.

Magnus couldn't help but click his teeth together, feeling the heat welling up in his chest at this guy's cheekiness. But Alec's hand was in his in a second and intertwined his fingers with his own.

"Look, Peter, the truth is I'm not interested. We were never really friends, and I'm with Magnus now."

"Uh, that's a little harsh Alec, I thought maybe, for old times sake...".

"Hey, you heard him, he's not interested, you could at least have the decency to respect what he just told you, okay?" interjected Magnus, not being able to take any more of the newcomer's cheekiness.

"Woow, hey man, I don't even think you know him like I do or even well enough to-"

"Ok that's enough Peter, I don't know what you intended by showing up here after almost five years of not seeing each other, but I won't have you talking to my boyfriend like that" Alec sentenced.

"Come on, Alec, I know this" he said pointing between Magnus and Alec with a wave of his hand "it can't be serious, I highly doubt he" he continued looking Magnus up and down again "is up to your standards, you can do much better than this".

Magnus clenched his jaw at those words and was about to take a step forward when he felt Alec's grip tighten around his fingers.

"How dare you say something like that about my boyfriend, Peter? You have no idea what you are saying" Alec began to speak with his voice steady, "Magnus is the man I choose for myself, I want to share my life with him and hell, I don't even need to clear these things up with you, but I will anyway, I am in love with him, I love him and there is no one else I would want to be with."

Magnus' eyes immediately turned to the young man next to him, widening comically in surprise at the statement he had just heard. Had Alexander said he was in love with him? Could that be possible? Magnus had been sure of his feelings for Alec for some time, even when it seemed ridiculous to think so, he had been sure that theirs had been love at first sight, and after getting to know Alec better, it had only confirmed his theory.

Magnus was sure that his meeting with Alec had not been fortuitous, it had been fated, it sounded absolutely absurd when he thought of it that way, but he could find no other way to describe it.  
The night they had met, while they talked and danced under the starlight, something had changed inside Magnus, his heart had finally felt content, calm, he had been sure that he had found what he had so longed to have all his life.  
And hearing Alexander's words only made him feel even more sure of his own feelings.

Unable to help himself, as if his body was drawn by an invisible force, Magnus moved closer to Alec, completely forgetting about the stranger in front of them, he placed both hands on the face of the young man in front of him and looked him in the eyes, smiling like a fool, he brought their faces closer and put their foreheads together, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"And I love you, my beautiful angel" he whispered softly pulling away a little to look into his eyes.

Alec smiled immediately, totally immersed in the moment, in Magnus' words, this man was amazing. Until a few seconds ago he had been terrified that he had revealed too much, too soon, but Magnus was reciprocating, and there was nothing that could make Alec happier at this moment.  
They kissed like they had that first night, and those feelings returned immediately, the electricity, the contentment, the absolute peace of being in each other's arms. This felt too good, it felt right. This was the place, this was the person they were meant to be with.  
Their bodies molded perfectly as if they belonged together.  
Their souls felt at peace.  
All those doubts they had struggled with all their lives seemed to be gone.  
This was the moment they had dreamed of so much, this was exactly what they had always wanted and now they had it. Side by side, at last they had everything they had longed for and more.  
They broke apart only at the sound of a door to see it closing abruptly, but they couldn't care less.  
They looked at each other again and smiled still immersed in this eternal moment.  
They gave each other another tender kiss.

"I love you, Alexander."

"As I love you Magnus."

The moment was absolutely magical for the new couple, what they didn't imagine was what Peter was up to.

This guy had been following in Alec's footsteps for almost a year now, waiting for the moment to reappear in his life. Wanting to take advantage of the former military man's situation upon learning of his arm injury, knowing how vulnerable the young man would be while in recovery, with his military career over, Peter was counting on Alec not knowing how to move on, but something had absolutely derailed his plans, Magnus.  
The night Alec met his current boyfriend, Peter was also at Pandemonium, waiting for the moment to appear, supposedly fortuitously again in Alec's life, an opportunity that ultimately never came.  
The truth is that Peter, had not been able to get over the fact that Alec broke up with him to follow his military aspirations, despite having continued with his life, he was always on the lookout for his ex, following every step of his life. His obsession had grown to the point that he had returned to NY at least two years ago, waiting for the perfect opportunity to re-enter the life of the Lightwood's eldest. So when what he thought his chance had been ruined by Magnus, the only thing Peter was waiting for, was the moment he could ruin this man who came between him and Alec.  
He spent the last little while finding out as much as he could about Magnus Bane. He even went so far as to talk to one of his exes, Camille, from whom he had gotten some pretty interesting information.  
And this was the perfect time to make his move, and hope that his plan would work out the way he wanted.

With that in mind the following week, Peter headed to the Pandemonium offices, knowing that Rafael was back, he had made an appointment to speak with him.

"Mr. Suarez, very nice to meet you" he was greeted very graciously by Rafael, "I'm really not quite sure what this matter is about, but u said it was of utmost importance to Magnus' safety and I'm willing to hear it."

"Mr. Santiago, I really hesitated a lot before coming to you, but I am sure you are the best choice."

"Have a seat please and tell me, what is this about?" said Rafael with a serious expression and looking carefully at the man in front of him.

"His name is Alexander Lightwood" he began immediately and Rafael's expression immediately became more cautious, "I am sure that he is deceiving his old friend, he managed to seduce him, to convince him that he is the man for him, but he is only after his money, I can assure you."

Rafael was silent for a long while, processing what he had just heard. He found it quite hard to believe. He himself had investigated Alec, he knew where he came from, about his previous work, he had even investigated his family very carefully and during the months he had been working for them, he had done nothing but behave like a professional.  
Not to mention that Magnus was no child to be fooled. His friend and business partner was very experienced when it came to relationships, and years ago Magnus had left behind his dreamy nature and his extreme trust of strangers. It had been a hard lesson for him to learn, but finally Rafael was sure that his friend had matured.  
But he remained unmoved and listened to every word of this Peter Suarez, including his story about Alec trying to trick him into taking a family heirloom.  
When the man seemed to have finished speaking, Rafael simply stood up and thanked him for his concern, dismissing him at once and assuring him that he would take action on the matter.

"Mr. Santiago, if you really don't believe me, here is some proof" he said handing him an envelope before walking out the door very satisfied.

Rafael reluctantly looked at the contents of the wooden paper envelope in his hands. In it were several photos, the first were of Alec in close proximity to the renowned television presenter, Victor Aldertree as Rafael could recognize, the photos were inside Pandemonium, and he knew Victor's reputation perfectly well so they were not very revealing. The second set of photos were of Alec and Magnus, dining at a restaurant he recognized immediately as one of his friend's favorites, he continued to look as he leaned against his oak desk, the next photos were of both men walking through a park, holding hands.

"Jesus, Magnus!" grumbled Rafael and then moved on to the next photos, in which his Head of Security and his Partner, were sitting on a bench, kissing passionately.

"Damn it" complained the brunet again as he picked up his phone and dialed.

"Rafe, my dear friend, it's good to hear your voice" Magnus replied enthusiastically as soon as he answered the call.

"Magnus, I need you to be in my office in an hour okay? It's important, be on time!".

"What's going on Rafael?" was Magnus' immediate response.

"Just make sure you're here in an hour, I'll expect you" he said cutting the communication as soon as he heard his friend's confirmation.

Cursing under his breath, he dialed again and waited....

"Lightwood."

"Hello Mr Lightwood, I need you to be in my office in one hour" instructed Rafael, waiting for his employee's response as he staggered his fingers nervously on his desk.

"Of course Mr. Santiago, I'll be there".

"Perfect, see you in a little while" replied Rafael trying to maintain a neutral tone, as he went back to staring at the photos on his desk.

"You better have a good explanation for this Bane" thought Rafael as he put the photos back in the envelope.

Alec looked at Magnus with a confused expression as soon as he cut off communication with Raphael.

"It was him, wasn't it? He wants to see you too?" asked Magnus in a concerned tone. He and Alec were in the young man's apartment, finishing their breakfast. Something that had become a regular occurrence over the last week, they were finding it harder and harder to stay away from each other, so they spent every moment they could together and of course almost every night as well.

"In an hour at his office" Alec confirmed, moving closer to his boyfriend, standing between his legs as he grabbed him by the waist, "do you think he knows?".

"Well that's something we'll have to figure out together love" Magnus told him before giving him a kiss on the lips and then reassuring him "don't worry honey, this is good, it's time to talk to him."

"Well I just hope he doesn't take it too hard."

"Don't worry honey, he just wants to see me happy, and you are my happiness."  
Smiling Alec gently pressed his lips together again.

The time had come, they would face this together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments! and let me know if there is some typo or something like that, please! thank u Yall!


	7. The stars aligned for us...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the time comes to talk to Rafael, Alec and Magnus are determined to move forward with their relationship and Peter is willing to do anything to prevent that from happening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached the end of this story! It was incredibly rewarding and super challenging to reach the end, this is the second story with chapters that I publish and it is beautiful to be able to share it with you.  
> Thanks for reading and for the support.  
> You can find me on twitter @malec_lover

Nerves made Alec's stomach churn uncontrollably. No doubt he had been through much more extreme situations than this during his life, especially having been in the military, he was trained to be able to handle his emotions properly in difficult situations, but right now as he was about to face one of the best friends of the man he loves, his nerves were unsettling him.  
It was then that he felt the comforting squeeze, of his now boyfriend's hand in his, and he turned to look at Magnus who was looking back at him with a tender smile on his face. "Well I can do this, everything will be fine" thought Alec as he let go of Magnus' hand to enter the Pandemonium, where they would meet Raphael.  
After some thought they had decided to arrive together, after all, whatever Raphael had to tell them, they had decided to whitewash their relationship to him, there was no reason to keep it hidden anymore, they both knew what they wanted and nothing would change that.  
Giving Magnus one more look, Alec nodded and they both headed for the offices.  
Arriving at Raphael's office, Magnus let out a big sigh before opening the door.  
"Good morning my dear Raph" Magnus said as soon as he crossed the threshold, smiling broadly and then gesturing for Alec to follow him inside, closing the door behind him.  
"Good morning Magnus" said Raphael very serious and then turned his gaze to Alec and with a nod said " Lightwood" by way of greeting.  
"Good morning Mr. Santiago" Alec immediately replied, standing in front of the desk with his classic "awaiting orders" pose.  
"Have a seat, there is something important we need to discuss".  
"Well, you certainly have me intrigued my dear friend, I sense that this is something serious, right?" began Magnus as he took his seat.  
Alec didn't say a word and sat next to his boyfriend, waiting for his boss to start talking.  
Rafael took an envelope and slid it across the desk to where Magnus was sitting.  
"Mysterious huh? Ok let's see what it's all about" Magnus commented as he opened the envelope and took out its contents.  
As soon as the photos were in his hands, Magnus' gaze immediately shifted to Alec's. Clearing his throat, he moved a little further in his boyfriend's direction and showed him the photos in his hands.  
Alec's eyes widened in surprise, "How did these photos exist? Had Raphael followed in his footsteps? This seemed really exaggerated to him, he had no right to something like this, to invade his privacy in this way, how had he dared?  
"Rafael... "Magnus began to speak, but was immediately interrupted by his friend.  
"Hey, amigo, it's okay, I actually already knew," Magnus' partner said quickly.  
"What?" This time it was Alec who started to speak "What do you mean you knew? You had us followed?"  
"No, of course not!" defended Raphael.  
"But then, how? What do you mean you knew?" asked Magnus, taking Alec's hand in his to calm him down.  
"Well, the truth is I didn't remember it at first" said Raphael shaking his head as he remembered how things happened, "the night you guys, well you know, met, I was really furious and reacted against you Magnus, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."  
"That, doesn't matter now Raph." He was assured by his partner immediately.  
"Anyway, when Alec intervened in an incident, right here at the club, I didn't hesitate to offer him the position of head of security, until that moment I didn't remember him, but I was sure I knew him."  
Alec's cheeks turned tomato red and Magnus smiled at the sight of his boyfriend's embarrassed face.

"The next time I saw him, during our interview, I asked him if he frequented the club and that's when I realized it might be him" said Raphael smiling, "his background was good and really, I had never seen you so enthusiastic about someone Magnus and I felt horrible about the way I behaved."  
"But then why did you give me that warning?" asked Magnus confused.  
"Because I wanted to know that this wasn't another one of your whims, my friend."  
"You're an asshole, you know that? Do you know how many times I tried to talk to you?" said Magnus trying to sound angry with his partner, but failing when a smile came across his face. It really was cute that Raphael cared about him like that, typical of his friend.  
"It was fun watching you try to control yourself, I thought you couldn't stand it for a week" Raphael said with a chuckle, which Magnus joined in, but Alec kept his expression serious, looking between the two men, until he cleared his throat and finally spoke.  
"Sorry, to interrupt the moment, but, if you didn't send to follow us, where did these photographs come from?".  
Raphael's expression hardened immediately and Magnus squared his shoulders waiting for his friend's response.  
"That's what really worries me" began Raphael, "someone came to see me, bringing these photos and assuring me that Alec is a fortune hunter, looking for everything that is yours Magnus."  
"What the hell are you saying?" complained Magnus immediately, while Alec stood there, still, shocked, not understanding how this could be happening to him.  
"Hey, Alec" Raphael tried to get his attention and Magnus tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hand,  
"Alexander, honey?"  
"I-it-this is-" stammered Alec, trying to make sense of this situation.  
"Lightwood" Raphael told him, and the young man finally focused his gaze on him "I didn't believe a word of what he told me, okay? I trust you, you've shown the kind of person you are, and obviously Magnus trusts you too."  
"Of course he does, I trust you with my life honey."  
"Thank you, that means a lot to me" Alec said a little more relaxed but then his head began to process what he had just been told, "But who? Who came here to say such an atrocity?".  
"Peter Suarez" replied Rafael.  
"That fucker!" growled Magnus, "I knew he was up to something, that visit he paid you, the tone he used with me."  
"Alec" began to speak Raph again "I think he's been following you, I don't know for how long, but he seemed to know a lot about you, he even talked about "your chance encounter with Magnus a few months ago".  
"Wait! What? How would he know that? How did he...?" Alec's voice trailed off mid-question.  
His head began to spin, of course, the mysterious calls where you could only hear someone breathing on the other end of the line, the gift packages arriving at his house with no return address or note, the feeling of being watched, which he often felt but attributed to post-traumatic stress.  
Had it all been about Peter? How long had he been watching him? Watching at close range? Waiting for the moment for what?  
Damn it!!! He would never have imagined anything like this. It was true that Peter was very obsessive when they were together, even Alec had been overwhelmed by his behavior, but this? Damn that man is sick.  
"Alec" Raphael said again to get his attention once more, "I think this guy could be dangerous, he's been here, and I'm pretty sure he might have even investigated Magnus, he knew about some very pointed things in his life."  
"Are you kidding me? How is that possible?" complained Magnus.  
"He, well he's very good at gathering information, that's his job, but I didn't-I never imagined anything like this."  
"Take it easy, honey! We won't let that madman anywhere near us" Magnus assured him.  
"No, that doesn't worry me at all, it's just-this is unbelievable."  
"I know, it was unexpected for me too, I told him I would take matters into my own hands, but I'm sure he knows he didn't manage to convince me" Raphael told them "that's why I decided to talk to you".  
"Thank you, Raph" said Magnus with a big smile on his face, "we will take the necessary measures, that madman won't come near you again Alexander".  
"No, that's not what I'm worried about, Mags" Alec assured him, repositioning himself in the chair, to look his boyfriend in the eyes, he took his face between his hands and put their foreheads together "what I don't even want to imagine is that something could happen to you".  
"Hey, I'll be fine, you're with me, okay?"  
"Aargg, please not in front of me, it´s disgustingly adorable" complained Raphael, but he smiled at the sight of his friend sticking his tongue out at him like a teasing child.  
"Thank you, Raph" Magnus finally said.  
"You can always count on me, my friend, and you know well that I just want to see you happy."  
After the talk with Raphael, the new couple felt much more relaxed, despite the craziness of what had happened with Peter, their days quickly returned to normal. They were both vigilant and the stalker had been banned from both the club and the restaurant.  
Several days passed with only the odd phone call or warning from the club's custodians that they had seen this guy hanging around, but finally things seemed to settle down for Magnus and Alec.  
A few weeks after talking to Raphael, it was time for Magnus to meet his new boyfriend's siblings.  
Isabel organized a dinner for the four of them and Magnus couldn't have been happier about it. The siblings of his beloved were charming, each in their own way, Jace could be a bit sarcastic and overconfident, but Magnus could tell that the boy would give his life for Alec if necessary. Isabel on the other hand, was the little sister Magnus had always wished he had. She simply charming, with a great sense of style and a strong personality that had captivated Magnus.  
"I hope you felt comfortable with Jace and Izzy, love" Alec commented with a big smile as he saw his boyfriend's satisfied face.  
"They, are extraordinary, sweetie, I really liked them, u know?."  
"I'm happy about that, they adored you too, I assure you."  
When Magnus stopped the car at the building where Alec lived, they stood looking at each other in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment they were going through.  
"You're going to stay, right?" said Alec leaning in to give his boyfriend a kiss on the lips, slow and sensual, no doubt an invitation for something more.  
"Well, how can I refuse such a thoughtful request" Magnus joked as he grabbed Alec by the neck and kissed him again.  
The kiss extended unexpectedly and the hands of one began to slide down the body of the other, increasing the temperature between the two, who ended up panting and trying to keep their sanity to take each other right there, inside the car at the door of the building.  
Using all their willpower, they got out of the car and headed inside the building. Between kisses they entered the elevator, when Magnus pulled away slightly, eliciting a loud protest from his boyfriend.  
"Honey, we don't want to make a spectacle for building security do we?" said Magnus giving a kiss to the pout Alec was giving him as he watched him pull away.  
Alec looked where Magnus' gaze was pointing and frowned.  
"I didn't know they had security cameras installed."  
"Surely they should have informed the tenants before they installed them,  
Love."  
"I don't remember any warning about that..." just then the elevator doors opened on his floor and Alec let his thoughts drift away the instant Magnus grabbed him around the waist again, pushing him against the wall opposite the elevator door and pressed his lips tightly to the young man's.  
Alec let out a moan as he felt his beloved's hands on the waistband of his jeans and seconds later moving up his bare back.  
"Mags-" the young man tried to speak between kisses, and a took the opportunity when his boyfriend started kissing his neck to take control by turning their bodies and pressing Magnus against the wall, while squeezing his ass hard. "I think we should continue inside baby, before I get kicked out of the building."  
Magnus smiled and bit his boyfriend's bottom lip, pushing his hands against the young man's chest to begin directing him to his front door.  
Alec struggled to open the front door of his apartment ,as Magnus stroked his sides with devotion, and bit the spot where Alec's neck and shoulder met, causing him to lose his concentration as the young man cursed under his breath, at the explosion of desire coursing through his body.  
Both men staggered into the apartment, not even bothering to turn on the lights as they made their way towards the bedroom, discarding each of the garments they were wearing on the short walk to Alec's bed.  
Magnus was absolutely lost in the sensations, as Alec sat on his lap, moving his hips in the most sensual way, making his body explode with desire, feeling his own erection pressed against the young man's ass, both were still wearing their underwear and as Alec was leaving small bites on Magnus' jaw, the older man slid his hand down the waistband of his boyfriend's boxers and squeezed his ass eagerly, causing a loud moan to escape the young man's lips.  
"I want you to fuck me Magnus, now, I want you" said the ex-military man in his boyfriend's ear and then bit his lobe, making Magnus' cock harden even more.  
"Arrrg Alexander, you have no idea what you cause in me" Magnus replied in a breathy voice, "let me go get the lube, baby, I have to get you ready, I don't want to hurt you."  
"No you won't..." gasped Alec, as he took Magnus' hand and began to lick his fingers, moistening them with his own saliva, "I want you to do it like this" he said before going back to sucking on his boyfriend's fingers making sure they were well lubricated.  
Magnus' mind seemed to lose all sanity as he understood the implications of his boyfriend's actions. This was so hot and sensual, something like Magnus had never experienced before.  
Releasing his fingers with a wet sound, Alec guided his lover's hand back to his ass, lifted himself slightly and with Magnus's help shed his underwear, releasing his erection, hard and throbbing, glistening with pre-come.  
The sight made Magnus bite his lips, this man was exquisite, extremely hot and all his own.  
Alec took his boyfriend's hand again and slid it between his cheeks, reaching his entrance and pressing there, to make it clear what he wanted at that moment.  
"Do it, Mags, please" gasped Alec as he moved his hips again, pressing down on his lover's fingers.  
"Shhh, I'll take care of you my love, I'll always take care of you" Magnus told him as he sank his face into his boyfriend's neck, leaving bites and kisses in his wake.  
"I love you, Mags" gasped Alec before claiming the older man's lips once more.  
"And I love you, Alexander."  
Hearing those words, whispered like that, at the moment they were about to- aaaarrrrrgg- he didn't even want to think it, but it was too much for Peter, he couldn't take it anymore.  
Who the hell was this fucker? How had he gotten Alec to act this way? How could his ex giveim to this man just like that? This couldn't be happening, this wasn't how things were supposed to happen at all.  
Alec was his, Alec would be back in his arms, he had to realize his mistake from years ago, he had to accept his mistake and go back to him.  
There was no other way for things to happen, this could not be true.  
Peter's blood seemed to boil in his veins. He had to do something, anything, things were not going the way he had hoped.  
His plan had been to wait for Alec, to talk to him in peace and quiet... but that bastard had decided to show up and ruin everything.  
He walked very slowly out of the kitchen, from where he had been watching everything that was happening, through the cameras he had hidden around the apartment, and walked slowly towards the hallway that led to the bedroom.  
At a calm and slow pace, he reached his goal and stopped at the threshold, when he saw the lovers, moving in synchrony, kissing, the hands of that bastard on Alec's body, Peter's stomach turned, but he stood there, impassive, watching, waiting...  
Magnus was all sensations at this moment, this was so real, so powerful, what they were sharing with Alec, the way not only their bodies managed to connect but also their very souls, it was something Magnus had dreamed of his whole life.  
Alec moved over him without pause, smooth, firm, sensual, ardent, and Magnus couldn't help but roam every inch of Alec's body he could reach, until one particularly strong thrust of his hips caused Alec to throw his head back in pleasure, and Magnus' gaze landed on a figure by the door of the room, in the gloom staring back at them.  
What the hell? Who?  
"Alexander!" said in an agitated voice Magnus, gripping his beloved's thighs tightly, to signal him to stop, when he saw that his boyfriend didn't stop he grabbed him by the face quickly "Alec, baby, someone is watching us."  
"W-what?" Alec stopped abruptly, and turned his head quickly, seeing exactly what Magnus was indicating. There was someone there, in his own house, watching.  
"What the hell, you sick fuck!" shouted Alec as he moved to get to his feet, figuring who it must be. But when he looked back in the direction of the figure, it was no longer there.  
"Alec, wait!" shouted Magnus as soon as he managed to sit up, hurrying after his boyfriend who hurried out into the hallway.  
When they both reached the living room, they saw the street door wide open.  
"This is unbelievable!" shouted Alec totally obfuscated, "how the hell did he get in here?". Said Alec slamming the door shut and locking it immediately.  
"Alexander, I think we should leave, I can't let you stay here a second longer" Magnus told him taking him by the hand, to stop his nervous walking away from his boyfriend, "that guy, he's sick, he's dangerous and I won't let you walk away from me for a second."  
"I can't run away from my own home Magnus, this isn't fair!".  
"I know sweetheart, but I won't risk any harm to you, I can't-" Magnus hesitated, his voice vulnerable as Alec had never heard it before, as he took his face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together, "I couldn't bear to lose you Alexander."  
"You're not going to lose me Mags" the young man assured him, "I'll go with you, we'll work this out, I'm sorry you have to go through something like this-me-".  
"This is not your fault, please keep that in mind, yes?".  
"I will" promised the young man.

A while later they were both in Magnus' apartment, the mood from only an hour ago had completely faded, but despite everything, they were both happy to stay together. Everything would be fine as long as they stayed together.

It was a few days after the incident, (after reporting what had happened and detecting several hidden surveillance cameras in Alec's house and in the building), when Magnus was returning home from a meeting at a nearby venue that someone accosted him at the entrance of his building.  
"You should stand very still, if you want to keep that pretty face intact, Bane" hissed Peter as he ran a razor across Magnus' neck until it reached his left cheek.  
"What the hell do you want?" replied Magnus.  
"Get the hell out of the way, you bastard! You shouldn't even know him, he's not for you."  
"And you think he could be yours? You're not man enough for him."  
Squeezing the razor's edge once more on Magnus' neck, Peter pressed, causing a small cut.  
"You don't know what you're saying, he loves me, always has!"  
"You're out of your mind."  
Magnus was trying to keep himself under control, not to provoke this guy's anger, but every word that came out of Peter's mouth exuded venom and Magnus couldn't control his impulses like he wanted to.  
"Let's go inside now, I know he's waiting for you."  
"No way!" hissed Magnus.  
"We go in, or this ends right here" was Peter's reply, pressing the knife into Magnus' side, causing a stabbing pain.  
Magnus felt a sudden heat run through his side and knew immediately that he was bleeding, hell this fucker had dared to stab him.  
"Come on, now!" instructed Peter as he led him to the door.  
Magnus had no choice but to open the door and head for the elevator with Peter glued to his body.  
Damn it, this couldn't be happening, the police were supposed to be looking for this man, how could this be happening?  
Only one thought crossed Magnus' mind at that moment: Alexander, he had to protect him at all costs! Nothing else mattered.  
When they arrived at Magnus' apartment, the owner of the place took the keys out of his pocket, following Peter's instructions, what he didn't know was that Magnus' key ring had a silent alarm device, one that Magnus activated as soon as he had the chance.  
He was to keep it occupied until help arrived.  
As soon as he opened the door, Magnus scanned the room for his boyfriend, but he was nowhere in sight.  
"Mags?" he heard Alexander's voice a few seconds later, calling to him from what sounded like the bedroom.  
Magnus remained silent but dropped the keys, the sound echoed in the silence of the apartment and Peter pressed the razor to his throat again.  
"Magnus?" called Alec again, now fully alert as he approached down the hallway, wary.  
As soon as he took in the scene in front of him, every muscle in Alec's body tensed.  
This had to be a nightmare, it couldn't be happening.  
"Mags" gasped Alec taking a step towards his boyfriend, but stopping immediately as he saw Peter's reaction as he tightened his grip on Magnus' neck.  
"What the fuck is going on with him? Can you explain it to me? Why him? How come you choose him in the first place?" began Peter shouting, his voice trembling with anger, his jaw clenched.  
"Peter, don't do this" begged Alec trying to take another step forward.  
"Don't you dare beg for him, Alec!!!" the blond then shouted.  
Magnus stood with one hand up and the other pressed to his side where the blood wouldn't stop gushing, he didn't even feel pain but the bleeding hadn't stopped and that couldn't be good.  
"You said it wasn't the time, that you would always prioritize your career!" began Peter speaking, "I waited for you, there wasn't a moment when I forgot you..." he said taking a step towards him without even noticing him "you had to come back to me!!!".  
"Peter, I-"  
"No, don't even try!" shouted Peter again "you never looked at me like you do with him, you never gave yourself away like you do with him either! I- I- I can't understand it" he began to say as he closed his eyes and denied strongly.  
This was his moment, this instant thought Alec, as he watched Magnus' face turn pale and looked at his side bathed in blood.  
It was only an instant, a second, but Alec managed to pounce on Peter, knocking Magnus out of the way in one swift movement. Peter was a man of great size but without any training and Alec knew it.  
With a few quick maneuvers, he managed to neutralize him.Leaving him practically knocked out on the ground and quickly moving towards Magnus.  
"Love, Mags?" called Alec as soon as he was at his side, "baby answer me,please!".  
"Alexander, I'm here."  
"Oh god, you don't know how glad I am to hear you," he said kissing his forehead and quickly moving to inspect the wound.  
"It's still bleeding, but it doesn't look that serious, I'll call an ambulance" he assured him as he grabbed his phone from the counter and quickly dialed.  
A few minutes later, the police showed up at the apartment, observed the scene and took Peter away immediately.  
Finally this nightmare was over, it was unbelievable to think how a person could go crazy like that.  
Magnus only stayed in the hospital for a couple of days, with Alec by his side at all times.  
Incredibly, the whole bizarre situation had cemented their relationship in a wonderful way.  
The following months were like a dream for both of them. The club was doing very well, the restaurant had gained prestige, things could not be better.  
After what happened with Peter, Magnus and Alec did not take long to decide to move in together, after all, they were both sure to take that step, not to mention that they practically spent every night together and it was quite annoying to keep carrying clothes and belongings from one place to another.  
By the time their first anniversary arrived, they decided to hold the celebration in the VIP area of the club, after all, Magnus thought it was very convenient to celebrate this year together in a big way.  
So here they were, in the garden of Pandemonium, surrounded by their closest friends and family. The atmosphere was one of total joy and tranquility. Everyone who knew the couple was sure that this union had been conceived in heaven.  
After sharing much of the evening with their loved ones, Magnus took his boyfriend by the hand, leading him to the dance floor.  
"How about dancing with me for a while, pretty boy?" he said with a seductive smile, the same one he had used that first night they met, in this very place.  
"Well, I'd love that" Alec replied following him with ease, moving his body in sync with his beloved's.  
They spent a long time, dancing and gazing into each other's eyes, practically without speaking, as words were often left over between them.  
This felt so right, so right, as it was meant to be.  
In the middle of the night, Alec took his beloved's hand and silently led him away from the crowd enjoying their party, directing him towards the door at one side of the garden.  
Magnus smiled warmly as he noticed where Alec was leading them.  
Just like that first night, they found themselves in the room with a huge glass wall and a large armchair in the center of it. The view over Pademonium, even after all this time, was breathtaking. Alec smiled as he felt Magnus press against his back, molding his body to his, resting his hands on his abdomen and feeling his breath at the base of his neck.  
This really was heaven for Alec, Magnus was exactly everything he had ever wanted.  
Turning slowly, Alec faced his boyfriend with a smile etched on his face. He placed his hands on Magnus' shoulders and began to move slowly to the beat of the music playing inside the room, different from the music outside, nodding as he listened to the lyrics:

And if you and I  
Can make it through the night  
And if you and I  
Can keep our love alive, we'll fight

He pressed his forehead to Magnus' again, who was looking at him with total adoration in his eyes and took a step to press their bodies together, as they continued to slow dance in the dim light of the room.

We can meet in the middle  
Bodies and souls colliding  
Dancing in the moonlight  
When the stars align  
Oh you and i, oh you and i, oh

Magnus' smile widened at hearing this, and he claimed his boyfriend's lips immediately, running his hands under Alec's t-shirt, caressed his back marveling at the softness and strength of the skin and muscles there, pulling him to the couch, made him sit, then climbing into his lap.  
Alec's gaze roamed over Magnus' body with devotion, as if savoring what was about to happen, reminiscing about that first magical encounter. The one where their lives intertwined for the first time.  
"Our time, it's finally here," he said to Alec as he stared at him.  
"The stars aligned for us" Alec assured him as he gave him small kisses on the lips.  
"I love you, Alexander" Magnus said running his hands gently down his beloved's back.  
"And I love you, Magnus" replied the young man, grabbing his boyfriend's neck again and pulling him closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments and let me know if there are any typos ;)  
> Thanks again!  
> Gisse  
> XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave comments and let me know if there is some typo or something like it! :)


End file.
